There is so much pain
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: The reunion of Garth and Kate has had a certain impact on a particular wolf. He watched as the biggest part of his life was ripped away from him without mercy. A One-Shot about pain, suffering and of course, the tragic consequences this has. A REWRITE of This is to much.


_**There is so much pain.**_

 **N/A – Not going to lie, this has been a real damn long time. The reason why I have decided to jump back on and revise this story is because someone recently messaged me on my kik and kind of reignited my flame, the fact that people still read my stories from 2-4 years ago is absolutely amazing. Thanks to those who are still with me on this, it's been a bumpy ride but let's see how that long hiatus has treated me. This is all in Humphrey's P.O.V. Keep in mind, this is a rewrite of 'This is to much' a one-shot depicting the tragic events after the union of Garth and Kate.**

Humphrey continues to walk his lonely path to desolation, his bones aching, head hung, tears streaming down the grey pelt along with his blue eyes, showing the beginnings of redness. Through the adrenaline now rushing through his body as he plans his own demise, he hears but a soft angels voice, sweet to the ears and a Band-Aid to his broken heart. It could have been none other than Kate's, the love of his life.

He could not take it anymore, the pain, emotionally, physically and mentally got to the poor young, handsome wolf. He just saw the love of his life, the only person he truly opened up to, the only person whom he would break pack law one hundred times over, the only person who mattered so much to him, was _sold_ off to some beast, to someone who was a foreign figure of the about to be formed packs, touch noses with the girl of his dreams. She was now married, gone, taken away from him just like how his parents left him behind and ripped his heart out of the skinny wolf's chest, leaving no pain to imagination as he felt his entire body spasm, his own bones stiffening, blood being drawn from the wolf's maw from how hard he bit his tongue, the ringing in his ear out of anger, the sinking feeling of his heart as he felt the most painful thing he had ever felt, over one wolf.

He continued to walk this path that will ultimately be the last thing he ever walked, the surging pain shooting through his body and the ringing in his ear was enough to block out such a delicate angel's voice, now being tainted by some he-wolf, one whom didn't care about her, he just wanted status, he just wanted to form a pack out of duty and responsibility, not out of his heart with love and compassion, but out of greed and a false sense of duty.

He hears the faint sound of the waterfall hitting the unremorseful rocks with such power and with such anger. Everything that was once beautiful was sold to a demon through Garth. His own hairs stood to their very ends as he even thought the name, _Garth._ The anger was very evident to just about anything, the way he walked, his claws striking the ground with his aggression, any sense of pain was numb to him, any sort of feeling was numb but one, _anger._ How he hated Garth with all his might, he could tear that wolf limb from limb and not feel a thing.

He is at the edge of the cliff, his body stiffening and growls aggressively. He senses a presence of not just one wolf, but an entire pack. Everyone that watched him grow stood there, in fear of losing someone they watched develop into the wolf he is meant to be, Kate the love of his life stood there in fear, Eve and Winston, fear filling their hearts and tears filling their eyes. He takes one last look and mouths a goodbye before forcing himself over the cliff.

The rocks impale him with no feeling, the sharp edges ripping into his skin, crushing all his bones and more importantly, destroying his vital organ, his heart. The sound of his yelping was too much for everyone, causing Kate to turn away and blocking her ears in terror and regret. The fun loving wolf has now left this world, only his impaled and fractured body in place, his limbs scattered, blood stained and most importantly, the tear that drops from the now lifeless body of Humphrey, the fun loving Omega wolf.

 **A/N - That was so extremely hard to write but I am very happy with how the outcome turned out this time around. I was 14 years of age when I first wrote this story and now being 18 years of age; I would hope the quality of the story is a lot better. I would like to thanks all those who knew/know me from the past for sticking with me and I would like to welcome those of new who don't know me so much. I joined the archive in 2011, making it 4 years on this site. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and hopefully there will be more rewrites, catch you lot soon.**

 **The Lonely Blitz.**


End file.
